


How To Steal a Prince

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012), Ella Enchanted - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Adventure, Crossover, F/M, Kidnapping, Restraints, Sexy Banter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selina Kyle kidnaps Prince Charmont, and finds that once she's stolen a prince, things just get more complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Steal a Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * For [junes_discotheque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/junes_discotheque/gifts).



> This is what happens when I watch Ella Enchanted. Because obviously there should be a better adaption of that book, and everything about it just makes me want to scream, so really why shouldn't Char meet Catwoman?

 

It was supposed to be a quick job. A few days’ work, she turns over the cargo and gets paid. Over and done with. No muss, no fuss. She’s back in Gotham before you can blink.

Selina sighs.

 _This_ , she thinks, _is what happens when she tries to take a fucking vacation_. There are people, no doubt, who would argue that a vacation probably doesn’t involve stealing jewels from a duchess and then accepting a job offer to kidnap a prince, but hey, everybody has different methods of relaxation. Personally Selina can’t see the appeal of golf, but she doesn’t judge people who enjoy that.

On the other hand, she didn’t _have_ to take the job. She just had. It seemed like the thing to do at the time.

 _This though_. She looks at the unconscious young man at her feet. _This is just a mess._

 *  *  *

_The previous day:_

As it so happens, it’s appalling easy to kidnap a prince. Selina had simply found out through a little eavesdropping and some light bribery that his royal highness went riding every morning in the forest of Terne, just north of the royal palace. After a little investigative observing, she’d staked out the obvious path he would be riding along and simply waited with her trap set.

After half an hour or so, hoof beats sound along the path. Selina watches from the tree branch she’s perched on, waiting.

A young man fitting the description of the prince she was given, comes into view.  Just as he reaches the tree she’s sitting in, Selina slits the rope.

*Thwack*

“Ow.”

Selina swings down from her tree branch and surveys her catch. There, struggling furiously in the net swinging from the tree, is the prince. His horse stands a few feet away, eying her with placid eyes. Somebody at least is not particularly bothered by this turn of events.

Selina reaches for the reins, stroking its nose. “Hello, gorgeous.”

The net swings around.

The prince glares at her through the netting. “What the devil are you doing? Let me down at once.”

Selina steps forward. Bright-eyed and furious, the prince shakes the net. “Did you hear me? Let me down.”

“Oh, I heard you.” Selina reaches out to give the net a little push, watching it swing back and forth.

“ _Hey_.”

She snickers, amused. “I’ll let you down on one condition.”

“What’s that?” 

Selina holds up the handcuffs from her belt. “Cuff your hands in front of you.”

The prince hesitates.

“I can leave you up there all day.” Selina lies.

Finally the prince nods and she passes him the cuffs through the net.  He slips them around his wrists, locking them into place. “There.” He holds them up. “Satisfied.”

“Not really.” Selina goes over to the tree and lowers the rope. The prince wriggles in the net, trying to pull free of it. She lets him, amused at the amount of effort he puts into it. 

At last he does manage to pull free of the net, and crawls out to stop dead at her boots. Selina rests her hands on her hips, gazing down at her prize as Prince Charmont of Kyrria stares up at her. He’s younger than Selina had pictured.  Brown curls, wide surprised eyes, lips that were probably fairly innocent. Known to his nearest and dearest as Char, according to her sources.

“Why’re you doing this?” Char demands.

“For the fun of it, obviously.” Selina tells him sweetly. “Stand up.”

“You can’t treat me like this.” Char protests.

“Oh?” Selina says. “Can’t I?” She hauls him upwards by his royal collar, pushing him over towards his horse.

He digs his heels into the dirt, trying to hold his ground, but she punches him quickly in his side. Char slumps, winded and Selina gets him over to the horse without further trouble.

Once she has him up against the horse, Selina puts her hand against his ass, pushing him up and over the saddle.

The prince squirms. “I object most strongly to this treatment.”

“Good to know.” Selina brings the flat of her hand down against that ass, causing him to let out a most undignified yelp. “Now shut up.”

Looping the rope around his ankles, she draws it under the horse’s belly to tie around his cuffed hands.

The prince twists his head, glaring up at her. “Why are you doing this?”

Again with the questions. “So that you won’t fall off your horse.” Selina says matter-of-factly.  She draws the rope tight and knots it.

“You know what I meant.”

Selina goes to fetch her own horse from where she’d tied it earlier. She leads him over to where the prince waits.

“Where are you taking me?” Char pulls at his bonds, glaring at her. “You can’t just take me away like this.”

Selina grips his jaw. “It’s fairly obvious I can do whatever I want to you.” She lets that sink in, watching the prince’s eyes widen in realization. Still, he’ the not the type to give up easily. Fortunately, she’d thought of this when making her preparations earlier. She digs into her saddlebag and produces a long strip of cloth.

“You don’t have to,” the prince begins again, realizing what she intends.

Selina gags him. Char struggles, but in the end, there he is, trussed over his horse and ready to be delivered. She can’t resist running her fingers through his curls for a second, enjoying the way he tries to pull away from her. At least she has something pretty to look at while they’re traveling.

Or at least she would if she could risk it. But she can’t, so she throws the blanket she brought with her over him, covering him completely.

There’s a muffled protest from under the blanket. Selina ignores it. She swings up into her saddle.

*  *  *

Selina rides through the forest, the prince’s horse tied to hers. They keep to the wooded back paths. Selina has no desire to be arrested for this little jaunt. All she wants to do is reach the rendezvous point, hand him over and get paid.

It really shouldn’t be this much effort. She eyes the prince under the blanket. Apart from that first indignant protest, he’s been quiet. Maybe he’s fainted. Royalty tend to do that when put in an unpleasant situations.

Selina sighs again. It’s a pleasant enough day for a ride. The forest is pretty enough and so far the prince really hasn’t been that much trouble.

Maybe she should have just stuck to stealing the duchess’s jewels as she’d originally planned. But while in the midst of that, when she’d heard the duke and his councilor enter the next room, she hadn’t been able to resist eavesdropping.

A door leading to the other room stood half open and she moved beside it, listening intently as the duke moves closer to the fireplace.

“The king is busy, occupied with the border skirmishes. If we can still carry out the plan this is the time.”

“Bellagron is waiting, but I still need someone to transport the prince to him.”

 _Oho, that’s interesting_. Selina has heard about the prince of Kyrria ever since she’d arrived in the city, but hasn’t actually seen him yet. So the duke was planning a political coup, but needed someone to get the prince out of the way for now. Interesting indeed. She isn’t interested in the politics of Kyrria in theory, but information is always useful to have.

“And now I’d like to have a conversation with the young woman currently stealing my wife’s jewelry.”

 _Well, shit._ Selina freezes, and then decides what the hell. She steps out from behind the tapestry, sauntering causally into the room. The duke surveys her without surprise; the councilor slightly more perturbed.

“Well, gentlemen? Now what?” She could be halfway out of the palace before the guards caught up with her. Probably.

“Now, I have a question for you.” The duke faces her, his arms folded across his chest as he considers the matter. “You were curious about our conversation.”

Selina shrugs. “You can’t blame a girl for being curious.” The councilor just looks at her, clearly unsettled by her presence.

“My lord, she,”

The duke holds up his hand. “I believe we’ve found the answer to our problem, Audon.” He smiles. “Tell me, have you ever kidnapped a prince?”

*  *  *

So here she is, with a captive prince, a map to a meeting point, and the promise of a thousand KJ’s when the job is done. It’s worth far more than the duchess’s jewels, which Selina had reluctantly turned over after she’d agreed to take the job. Of course she didn’t _have_ to kidnap the prince. It had been merely a polite suggestion, but she hadn’t really felt like taking the time to break out of the royal dungeons right then. This is easier, and really, it’s worth the trouble seeing the prince all trussed up as he is. You have to take the time to enjoy the little pleasures in life or what’s the point in anything?

*  *  *

At midday they stop briefly. Selina uncovers the prince and gives him some water. He drinks eagerly,  the excess dribbling down his chin. Selina wipes at it with her thumb, lingering on his skin.

 “No pleas this time?” Maybe he’s learning.

“Would they do any good?” Char’s tone is more thoughtful, but there’s still resentment there as well.

“Probably not.” Selina traces her thumb along his lower lip before replacing the gag.

*  *  *

They reach the edge of the forest by nightfall. So far there’s been no sign of pursuit, but by tomorrow king will realize that the prince is indeed missing and then there will be search parties sent out. After tonight she’ll have to be more careful.

Selina eyes the sky, but it’s too dark to keep riding. They won’t be able to reach the foothills in time. Best to wait and sleep for a few hours and get started early again tomorrow morning.

She tethers the horses and lets Char down. She frees his ankles, but leaving his wrists cuffed.

“I need to…” Char keeps his gaze averted.

“Over there.” Selina’s not a fool. She’s not going to give him a chance to run off. She keeps a careful eye on him as he pisses against a tree.

When he’s finished she ties him to the sprawling roots of a tree so that she can find enough kindling to get a fire built. Char watches in silence as she gets it started, feeding the flame slowly. Of course the silence doesn’t last. It doesn’t take long for the prince to start up again.

“My father will pay you handsomely to return me.”

Selina rolls her eyes. “Obviously that’s why I’m doing it. Someone already is paying me.” Were all princes this thick?

“He’ll pay you twice the amount.” Char tells her condfidently.

“You don’t even know how much it is.” Selina points out. “How much do think you’re worth anyway?”

“Er, quite a bit actually.” He doesn’t even have the grace to look abashed at admitting that. For him it it’s simple fact.  He’s a prince. They’ll pay more than well enough for his return. Disdain coils in Selina’s guilt. He deserves everything that’s coming to him.

“What’s the going rate for a prince’s ransom these days?” She asks offhandedly. Her gaze slowly travels over him, from his riding boots, up his thighs, sleek and taut under those leather pants, all the way up his rumpled tunic to his face. Young and determined and proud. Maybe tomorrow she’ll put a leash around his neck and make him walk behind the horses for a while. Probably not, but the idea is still entertaining.

“He’ll pay.” Char says, obstinate as ever. “Whatever you ask.”

By now she’s bored with it. “Shut up.”

“You have no right.” He begins.

Selina moves in, standing over him. She yanks his head hard back by his curls, exposing his neck. “Let me explain it to you. You’re a captive. You do as I say and you’ll remain relatively unharmed. Understood?”

“But,”

She tugs harder, twisting her fingers right down to the scalp, watching the tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.

“Understood?”

“Yes.” The word is a pale breath upon his lips.

She releases him and returns to her seat.

Char spends a few moments composing himself. Selina gets out some of her food supplies. 

“You can’t treat me like this.” Char states.

“Let me guess. Everybody usually falls at your feet, not the other way around.” Selina chuckles. “Change of position might do you some good, prince.” He looks good like this with his hands cuffed. It suits him,

Char meets her gaze evenly at least. Selina admires that. Probably he’s not even a bad prince, just a little spoiled. Maybe this little adventure will be good for him. Give him character.

“Earlier,” Char hesitates, blushing a little.

Oh, as much as she’d like to have a little fun with him, there really isn’t time for that. “Let’s get one thing straight. As hard as it might be for you to believe, I only want you for your monetary worth.” There, that should put him at ease.

“Very well,” Char draws himself up as best as he could. “Like I said, my father will pay you well for my safe return.”

 “There are others who will pay too.” Selina says idly.

Char looks apprehensive. “You mean you’re selling me to someone other than my father?”

“There you go. Not as dumb as you look.”

Char blinks and stares at her. “You think I look stupid?”

Selina shrugs. “You probably had a very good tutor who taught you all about palace procedures and so forth, but what do you really know about life or the people in your kingdom?”

“More than you.” Char says, defiant in spite of his circumstances. Selina is impressed. At least he’s not a coward.

“How do you know that?”

“I know you’re not from around here.” Char says quietly. “I can tell that much.”

“Good for you.” She stretches out, “Hungry?”

“Yes.” Char admits, reluctant, but truthful. He has to be. He hasn’t eaten all day.

“Here.” She holds out the bread. It’s a test, just to see how far his pride will reach.

Char stares at her and then leans forward to take a bite. Selina watches, amused, as his teeth come close to her fingers, but carefully avoid touching her.

“Ever bite anyone, prince?”

Char chews the bread, swallowing before he answers. “Yes.”

She raises an eyebrow. “Really. Do tell.”

“My tutor once.” He doesn’t sound like he regrets this act.

“Not a lover, in the heat of passion?” Selina teases.

“That seems more your style than mine.” Char responds.

No, not entirely stupid after all. Selina leans back once more, letting him look at her. He does, but only for a second, and then his eyes turn away. Very resolute, very well trained this prince.

“Look at me.” She commands, just to see what he’ll do.

He obeys, eyes widening in surprise.

“You’re right. It is more my style.” Selina grins at him. She’s bitten more than a few lovers. Some of them even enjoyed it.

Char’s lips part as he hesitates over his next words. Selina thinks of biting that lip, and feels almost regretful that there isn’t more time.  

“Who’re you selling me to?”

“Somebody who’s willing to pay.”

Char strains at his bound hands in frustration, “There’s nothing that will make you change your mind?”

“Sorry, nope.” There was a time when Selina would have strung him along, let him think that he could persuade her to change her mind, just to see what he was willing to do. Now though, abruptly, she’s tired of playing games.

“You should get some sleep.”

Char nods, curling up on his side. “Are you going to gag me again?”

“Are you going to cry out?”

“No.”

“How can I believe you?”

“I give you my word.”

Selina considers this, and at last, shrugs. “We’ll see.” She adds another stick to the fire, and stretches out on her blanket. Char’s a huddled heap bound to the tree. Tomorrow she’ll hand him over to the duke’s contacts, and that would be that.


End file.
